Can't Have You
by cougfanakd102
Summary: When Ashley becomes the newest love interest of the school bad boy Nate Gray, she wants nothing to do with him. But for Nate, thats not the right answer and he will do anything and everything to make her his. More inside. Rated M for sexual content
1. Intro

This story is about a girl named Ashley. She was a superstar volleyball player with a hidden passion to sing. Only her best friend Erin knew. She was a 5'5" brunette with gorgeous brown eyes. She just didn't know it. She got straight A's in school and had lots of friends. But she wasn't the popular "it" girl. Oh no, that title belonged to Larissa Cross, the typical dumb blonde cheerleader the believed sports should only be played by hot guys with huge muscles.

But this story isn't only about Ashley. It's about him. The typical football/ basketball star that got their school 3 state titles in both sports. He was the ladies man, a total player, and got everything and anything he wanted. Except for Ashley. She had hated him and his sexist attitude ever since he made a comment about her and Erin using their bodies to "work the crowd" rather than play sports. Now, it was their senior year. The year Ashley prayed the volleyball and basketball team would make it to state and the last year she'd have to deal with him. By now you're probably wondering what this boy's name is. It's simple. His name is Nate. Nate Gray.

Once Connect 3's tour was over, their parents sent them to public school. Everyone soon found out that the boys were... perv's I guess you could say. And now, Ashley was at the top list for Nate. And it was a spot, she didn't want to be located at...


	2. Chapter 1

"I really don't like him Erin."  
I slammed my locker shut and looked at her. She had been talking on and on about how "cute we'd be". Or about how we're "made for each other". Trust me when I tell you, I was NOT made for Nate Gray.  
"But you guys are perfect for each other!" she continued to plead to me.  
"Not really. Example, I'm not a sexist pig. Plus, he has a girlfriend Erin."  
"So? People break up. Or can get broken up…" she smiled and rubbed her hands together.  
"Ok, don't even think about it. And I think you forgot that he was dating Larissa." Let me give you a quick background check on her. School slut. Probably slept with every guy in the school. Nate is her next target. Also never broke up with anyone unless they unsatisfied her. And since she had Nate wrapped around her finger, I couldn't see that happening anytime soon.  
"Well, maybe something will happen. Then you can date him!" she said as we walked to our first period class.  
"No, never, I will never date him."  
"Don't knock him till you try him!"  
"Erin… you have no idea how bad that sounded." I said as we laughed and walked into our class

I made it through the day only having to deal with Nate a few times. The occasional "her sexy" or "hey baby" every now and then but I'm so used to it, I've learned to tune it out. Sometimes it doesn't help when his friends join in on it too. Finally it was time for my last period class. There was a plus to this class and a down side. Plus side, it was one of the classes I had with Erin. Downside? Nate was in it too. Anyways, for this class we got to pick our own seats. I sat as far away from Nick as I possibly could. Too bad it didn't stay that way for long. During the middle of class, Erin was doodling in her notebook. She started making funny faces and I let out a small laugh. Too bad the teacher didn't believe in laughter.

"Ashley, since you can't seem to focus back there by Erin, you can come sit up here by Mr. Gray." I looked at my teacher with a 'you have got to be kidding me' look, but trust me when I tell you, he wasn't kidding. I grabbed my stuff and brought it up to the seat next to Nate. I saw him smirk as I sat down.  
"Now," the teacher started, "back to the lesson."

Out teacher began talking again and I kept my eyes on him, avoiding eye contact with Nate. But my plan was soon shortened when our teacher turned his back to the class, because I felt someone's hand touching my upper thigh. I looked down and saw; yep you guessed it, Nate's hand.  
"Hey baby" he said to me.  
"Don't touch me." I said removing his hand.  
"Why don't you just admit you like me?"  
"If I did would it satisfy you?"  
"Very much" he said smirking. I made sure the teacher's back was still turned and leaned in towards him so our faces were almost touching.  
"Then I guess you won't be satisfied." I said moving my face away.  
"Why don't I prove it to you? Tonight, after the big game. Just you and me… in my house… alone…" I cut him off  
"I will NEVER be alone with you in your house. EVER. So get that right out of your mind." I said, shocking him a little bit. Most girls never turned down the opportunity to be alone with him. But it's me. He should be used to it by now. He turned away from me and left me alone for the rest of class. After class? Well, not so much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll be posting throughout the week to get all the chapters up. For all of you that don't know, I write these on youtube, but I have to post them here for... certain reasons.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as the last bell rang, I nearly ran out of class. I got to my locker and sighed… why was Nate so stupid? I opened my locker and grabbed all the homework I needed over the weekend. I closed my locker and looked up to see Nate standing right next to me.

"What." I said with an irritated tone. Does he ever give up?

"I was wondering if you were going to the big game tonight?" he asked me. By the way, the big game is one of the biggest football games of their year. If they win, they go to state. Enough said.

"I don't know, why?" I replied to his question. He looked around to see if anyone was around, and of course, no one was and he put his hands on my waist.

"Cause I want you there baby…" he said pulling me close to him. I pushed him off.

"Well then maybe I won't go then!"

"Don't you have to?" I turned towards him with a confused look on my face.

"What?"

"Isn't Erin gonna drag you there to watch Jake?" he asked me. Jake was her boyfriend. He was one of the sweetest guys and was a way better football player than Nate.

"Oh yeah… probably… but if I do go it's not for you." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You know, you're gonna warm up to me," he said while wrapping his arms around my body… again. I felt his hands feeling down my back side and a smile creep onto his face so I pushed him away.

"No, I won't. I have to go, by Nate." I walked away and heard him call out "Bye baby, see you tonight!" Ugh. I hate him so much.

* * *

Erin came over a little while later and we got ready to go to the game. She held up a major school spirit outfit... and I mean MAJOR.

"Jake will love that Erin…" I let out a small laugh and she glanced back at me.

"Well I think Nate would want you to wear this…" she held up the shortest skirt I had and a low cut tank top. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah to bad I'm NOT wearing that."

"At least wear the skirt" she said back. I looked at her like she was insane.

"Erin… its like 40 degrees outside!"

"Leggings… duh."

"Pick something that COVERS my legs."

"Has Nate even seen your legs?" she looked down at the skirt. "He'd be SO turned on."

"ERIN!"

"WHAT?! I'm just saying. Give him a chance sometime."

"Just pick me out an outfit." I said to her. She shrugged and walked back into my closet.


	4. Chapter 3

Erin and I just decided to wear sweats to the game. I wore my volleyball sweatshirt and she wore a cute top and a jacket. We got there a half an hour early because Erin loves to watch Jake warm up. The stands were nearly full when we got there but we luckily found a spot in the front. I looked out at the field and saw Nate smiling at me and talking to his friends on the team. I kept my eyes moving and saw the cheerleaders warming up as well. Larissa was talking to her friends and putting her blonde hair into a pony tail. Your probably wondering why Larissa doesn't like me. Actually, she hates me. She hates me, because I hate cheerleading. And to her, that's one of the biggest sins in the world. She must have saw Nate smiling over at me because she glared at me, looked over and Nate and flirtyly [A.N it's a word... now ha] called him over to her. He walked over and she pulled him into a kiss.  
"She's such a slut! Can't she see that he loves you?" Erin said to me. I looked over at her and she stopped.

Soon the game started and we took an early lead, of course. I hated being the only one not standing up and not cheering so I stood up. By the end of the game, Erin and I were going insane. Somehow though, the other team caught up and the game was tied, 49-49. 10 seconds left. Now, I'm not a huge football fan, but I know that Jake was the reciever, and Nate was the quarterback. They got set up and started the play. Nate chucked the football down to the in zone to Jake. Erin and I were holding our breath but began screaming when Jake caught it. We won. 55-49. We were going to state. Our fan section was ecstatic and rushed the field... all to Nate.

Erin and I ran up to Jake, Erin jumping into his arms.  
"Jake, that was amazing!" she screamed while pulling him into a kiss. She pulled away and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!"  
"Thanks Erin." He said while putting her down. I looked over at Nate and nearly the whole school wasw over there, except for the fellow Nate haters, congradulating Jake.  
"Wow people are dumb," I said looking at Jake. "They're giving him all the glory when you deserve it."  
"It's fine, I'm just happy we're going to state." He said like it was no big deal.

I looked over at Nate again and saw walking over to us, with everyone following.  
"Hey nice catch ," he said to Jake.  
"Thanks man," Jake said back.  
"So you guys coming to the party at my place?" Nate asked us. Before I could respond no, Erin spoke up.  
"Party? Of course! Right Ash?"  
I looked at her, then at Nate, and back to her. "Um... I... guess..." I said. I saw Nate smile then look at me.  
"See you there Ash," he said while walking away. What was I getting myself into?


	5. Chapter 4

Nate walked away smiling and I looked over at Erin.

"Party?" I asked her with a bit of anger in my voice. "A party?"

"DUH!" she smiled. "Come on Ash, you never have any fun!"  
I scoffed at her. "Do too!"

"Name one time."

"Well… there was that one time… um…"

"Exactly. What's the big deal? It's just a party."

"It's just… it's at Nate's. That means drunk kids doing what… drunk kids do." I looked at her and she actually laughed.

"If it gets bad, we'll leave. Come on, live a little Ash…" she looked at me with pleading eyes and I fell in.

"Fine… if anything happens, I blame you."

"Yay! Come on, you need party clothes!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her car.

* * *

We went back to her house and into her room. Erin has so many clothes, it's insane. Anyways, she started pulling out what seemed like thousands of clothes and throwing them onto the floor. She picked up a black cami, a black shirt with chain straps and stars on it, a jean mini skirt, and black leggings.

"Perfect…"

"Yeah Jake will love it. Now for me-"

"Jake? Honey this is for you." She looked over at me.  
My mouth dropped. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah this will look so hot on you, try it on!"

"No!"

"Just do it. Have some fun."

"No way! I'll look like a slut!"  
She raised her eyebrows at me. "Are you implying that I'm a slut?"

"Uh… no… I" I couldn't get the words out. I let out a sigh and grabbed the outfit. "Fine…" I walked to the bathroom and left Erin with the satisfaction that she had won… again.

* * *

15 minutes later we were out the door. I couldn't believe I was wearing this outfit to a party that Nate, the man whore, was throwing. Erin had also put my hair half of my hair into a pony tail and curled it and straightened the bottom. She had also had me wear a pair of her black high heels. I felt so… girly. Not normal at all. The whole way she gushed about how Nate would be all over me and want me so bad. I actually think that's why she chose this outfit. We pulled up to Nate's house and the party had already started. People we inside dancing, and doing other things, and music was blasting. Erin parked her car and started getting out.  
"You coming?" She asked me.  
I was starting to have second thoughts. "Maybe we should leave, I-"  
She cut me off. "UGH!" she screamed. She got out of the car, came over to my side, and dragged me into the house. I looked around the house at all the people… the drunk people. I noticed Larissa dancing with some random guy… see what I mean by slut? I wonder if Nate knows about it… eh what do I care. My eyes kept wandering around the house and stopped when they met with Nate's.


	6. Chapter 5

As soon as he saw me his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped. He looked me up and down and smiled. Great. Erin's plan is working. I shuddered and looked around for Erin but I had lost her in the crowd.

"Well that's great…" I said under my breath.

"What's great?" I recognized the voice and turned around to be face to face with Nate.

"Um… I lost Erin."

"Damn girl what happened to you? You look HOT!" he said while putting his hands on my waist.

"Won't your little girlfriend get mad if she sees you? And don't you even care that she's out there grinding with other guys." I asked him.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I let her have some fun if she let's me have my fun." His hands were slowly sliding down my waist to my ass.

"UGH! I knew this was a bad idea coming here. I'm just gonna leave." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Don't let me scare you babe…"

"You don't scare me. You're all talk and no action."

A smile spread across his face. "Wanna find out?" He nodded up the stairs towards his room.

"Hell no!" I pushed him off and walked away to find Erin.

***Nate's P.O.V***

I walked back to my friends at the bar. It was so embarrassing getting rejected by someone… a hot someone at that…

"Dude, when you gonna tap that?" David, my best friend, asked me.

"Probably never… she doesn't want me."

"She's like, the only girl in school that doesn't want you."

"I know… god I want her so bad! I mean have you seen her tonight? I mean DAMN!"

"So, give her something to want. Turn her on."

I looked at him. "How?"

"Nate, come on man. You and me both know what girls want." He pulled out some ecstasy pills. "Unless you want me to help."

"Dude, don't spike her drink."

"Come on, it'll just make her easy."

"David, don't."

"Whatever."

He got up and walked away. I sat at the bar and had another drink, watching Ashley and Erin talk. She was so hot… I just don't get why she doesn't like me. Ok, that's a stupid question, of course I know. I made a stupid mistake, that nobody knows about except Ashley and now look where it got me. No where. I looked up at her again and saw David walk up to her. A jealous flare ran through my body when I saw him hug her. I looked away and started cussing out David in my mind… so much for best friend.

***NORMAL P.O.V***

But what Nate didn't see, was that while David was hugging Ashley, he slipped one pill into her drink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN! Ha. So what did Nate do that was so bad? Before you ask, no. They did not have sex. Ha. So don't ask if they did.  
And sorry they are so short. I previously wrote these on youtube, so that's the reason why. They get a little longer near the end. But for now, they are kinda short.  
Sorry again


	7. Chapter 6

***Ashley P.O.V ((k this is what the POV will normally be unless I say otherwise. Mkay?))***I don't know what happened, but all of the sudden I felt really flirty. I was sitting in my chair, twirling my hair, smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Erin asked me. "Are you drunk?"  
I shook my head uncontrollably and kept smiling. "Where's Nate?" I asked her, slurring my words. What was wrong with me?

"I don't know! I think your drunk Ash…"

"I'm not drunk…" I looked up and saw Nate leaning against a wall, talking to one of his friends. I smiled and got up to walk towards him but I was stopped.

"Ash, where you going baby?" I turned around and saw David. Suddenly, Nate didn't matter.

"No where now..." I said running my hands up his chest and around his neck.

"You wanna dance baby?" He asked putting his hands on my waist and pulling me close to him. I nodded and pulled him onto the dance floor. What was wrong with me?

We started dancing... wait, scratch that. We started grinding... very dirty at that. His hands were around my waist when I suddenly got this weird feeling to… take it to the next level. I turned around so my back was facing him and continued to grind harder on him. He moved his hands on my low waist and was grinding just as hard. Yeah, we were dancing very dirty. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nate standing there, mouth wide open. My brain was spinning so much that I just forgot about it and focused on David. He turned me around and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Wanna take this somewhere more… comfortable?" I pulled away and he nodded to the stairs. Out of my sudden stupidity, I took his hand that he offered and walked up the stairs with him, with no intention of turning back… and I had no clue why.

***Nate's P.O.V***

I watched David and Ashley dancing… I wanted to kill him. Well, not kill him, but cause some SERIOUS damage to him. Again, I cussed him out in my head and shook my head as I watched them grinding on the dance floor. He whispered in her ear and I watched her pull away. I figured she was going to slap him, but she did the complete opposite. She grabbed the hand he extended to her and followed him. I noticed her stumbling and I realized, she was drunk. I walked… well ran over to Erin.

"What did Ashley drink tonight?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me.

"A diet coke."

"Did she get the diet coke herself?"

"Yes. She walked up to the cooler and grabbed it out of the cooler." Erin said back to me. She sounded irritated.

"What did you drink?"

"The same thing."  
My mind was trying to process what was going on… she didn't drink anything… no one spiked the punch… then it hit me. David spiked her drink.

"Shit…" I said under my breath. He was going to rape her. I looked towards the stairs and ran to them. I pushed people out of my way and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I tried to figure what room they were in. It wasn't that hard when I heard the moaning coming from our guest bedroom. I walked up to the door, turned the knob and opened the door, hoping it wasn't too late.


	8. Chapter 7

***Nate's P.O.V***

I opened the door, hoping it wasn't too late. Luckily it wasn't. David was only in his boxers and Ashley was in her bra and underwear. Ashley was giggling uncontrolably and David was reaching for her bra. He looked up at me when he saw that the door had opened.

"What the hell are you doing, get out!" David said, well more like yelled at me.

"Get off her!" I ran up to them and pushed David off her and he fell to the floor. "You ok Ash?"  
David got up and ran onto my side of the bed and pushed me down.

"Get out and let me have my fun with her."

"I'm not gonna let you rape her David!" I stood up and we started fighting. At on point I glanced at Ashley and she looked terrified. David swung at me but i dodged it and swung my own arm and hit him square in the jaw. He collapsed to the floor, holding his mouth, yelling in pain.

"Get out of my house." I said to him. He got up and ran out of the room. I heard the front door slam and saw him running across the yard. I turned back to Ashley. She was sitting up in the bed... still half dressed. She looked terrified. I slowly walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"You ok?"  
She nodded dizzly and smiled. "Now I am..." she was still slurring her words. I felt bad for her... I looked up at her and she smiled. I was about to grab her clothes so she could get dressed but instead, she grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me. It surprised me but I kissed her back. She tried to pull me on top of her but I pulled away.

"Let's get you dressed." I grabbed her skirt and shirt and handed them to her. She put them on and I walked up to her.

"We need to get you home..." I said to her.

"Noo... I don't want to go home..." After she said that I saw her stumbling and she collapsed into my arms. I picked her up [A.N Think wedding style] and carried her downstairs. I saw Erin sitting at the bar with Jake and walked up to them. When she saw me her mouth dropped.

"What did you do to her!"

"I didn't do anything. David tried to rape her. He spiked her drink and she just passed out. I need to take her home. You wanna come?"

"Yeah. I'll come. Bye Jake." She gave him a quick kiss and I followed her to Ashley's house. Erin had a key and luckily, Ash's parents weren't home. Erin showed me where Ashley's room was and I walked her up there. She was still passed out but had wrapped her arms around my neck. I put her down in her bed and looked at her. I couldn't believe the mistake I had made... because of that mistake, I lost her. I kissed her forehead and turned around to see Erin standing in the door.

"You love her... don't you?"

"Me? No, I just... wanted to help her."

"Right. Well, we're gonna sleep so you can go."  
I started to walk out of the room but Erin stopped me. I looked up at her.

"Nate... thanks... for helping with her. She's my best friend, but I'd hate to see her get hurt... or raped. I appreciate it."

I smiled. "No problem. See you Monday."

"Bye."

I left the house and I couldn't get Ashley out of my mind. I had to do something to let her know I care, seeing as that she probably won't remember anything in the morning... but what?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. I'll try and update soon. In a few minutes ha


	9. Chapter 8

*Nate's P.O.V*

I walked back to my house... to my party... my out of control party. I walked in and saw everyone dancing and drinking. I had to stop this party... but how? It finally hit me and I ran upstairs. I went to my older brother Shane's room and opened the door.  
"THIS ROOM IS OCCUPIED GET OUT! Oh hi Nate. Great party, it's going _SO_ well." he said to me sarcastically.  
"Listen I know, but I need your help."  
"With what? Getting a girl to your room?"  
"No, getting this party out of here."  
"And how the hell are you gonna do that?"  
"Tell them someone called the cops."  
"Fine... let's go. But I'll only do this on one condition."  
"What?"  
"No more crazy parties."  
"Fine..." Shane walked out of the room. "In your dreams." I said under my breath. I walked downstairs and up to the DJ booth. I looked over at Shane and he pulled the plug. Everyone started booing and yelling  
"Listen guys! One of my neighbors called the police and they are on their way! We need you all out of here NOW!" As soon as I said that, people were running out of my house. Within minutes, the whole house was empty. I looked at Shane and smiled in accomplishment.  
"Wow. I never thought that would actually work. Nice idea bro."  
"Thanks Shane."  
"So, was I seeing things or was Ashley Williams here tonight?"  
I looked up at him. "I thought you were in your room?"  
"Yeah, David tried to bring her in. Since when were they dating?"  
"No... he tried to rape her."  
"Oh... did he?"  
"No, I stopped him and made him leave."  
Shane up at me with a confused face. "Nate..."  
"What?" I snapped at him. I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't want him to say it.  
"Do you... nevermind." Shane said in a huff. He walked upstairs and slammed the door. I shrugged my shoulders, plopped down on the couch, and started to watch some tv.

*Ashley P.O.V*  
I woke up the next morning in my bed. How I got there, I have no clue. I sat up and grabbed my forehead. It hurt so bad. I tried to get up but I was extremely dizzy. I couldn't remember a thing from last night. Did I get drunk? Did I get raped? Am I pregnant? I layed back down in my bed and saw the door open. Erin walked in and smiled.  
"Hello DRUNKIE!"  
I grabbed my head. "Please don't scream."  
"Sorry... how you feeling?"  
"I've been better... but what happened last night?"  
She smiled. "You won't believe me if I tell you."  
"What happened?"  
"Well... David spiked your drink and you obviously, got drunk. Then he tried to rape you." My mouth dropped. He tried to rape me? Did he? "But, Nate saw you guys and he stopped David and made him leave. Then he carried you over here and brought you too your room then left." I stared at her. Nate? As in Nate Gray? My head was flooding with past thoughts and new thoughts. Which didn't help seeing as that I had this stupid headache. I looked up at her and she smiled. "Ash... I think he still likes you..." I looked up at her.  
"What?"  
"Ashley... he still loves you."

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- --

OK! If you can't figure it out by now what Nick did... well I'll pray for you :). JK! But it should be pretty obvious. Again, sorry it's so short. They are already written, so that's the reason why ha


	10. Chapter 9

"Still... loves me? Erin that's ridiculous! How could he still love me, when never even dated..." I looked up at her hoping she'd believe me. She looked at me and laughed.

"Ashley, everyone knows you dated Nate."

"No I didn't!"

"Ash, you suck at lying!" I looked down and my bed and brought my knees up to my chest. "Do... you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Fine, let me know when you do." Erin walked out and closed the door. I put my face into my knees and started crying. Memories starting flooding back to me, memories I didn't want to remember. I laid back down in my bed and let my tears flow from my eyes. Soon enough, I had fallen asleep...

When I woke up, I grabbed my cell phone. One missed call. I opened it up and looked at the caller I.D. log. It was from Nate. I noticed that I had a text too so I checked it. It was also from Nate. I opened it and read it

"Hey Ash... it's Nate... just making sure you were feeling ok. Call me."

I rolled my eyes and closed my phone. I threw my head on my pillow and looked at the ceiling... I started listening to some music. I turned on my favorite song and started to softly sing the lyrics

_"Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it..."_

I heard my door open and I turned and saw Erin walk in.

"Ready to talk?" she asked me. I nodded and she came and sat down on the bed next to me. "Ok, so what happened with you and Nate."

"Well. It's a long story. But in 8th grade, near the end of the year, he told me that he liked me and that he wanted to go out. So I said yes and we decided to keep it a secret. We lasted through the summer, and like, we cared about each other a lot. Then high school started. I knew he'd do football, and he knew I'd do volleyball. Well, one day after our practices, we were walking home and he said that he was going to a party that night and asked if I wanted to come with him. I told him that I'd come if I felt like it and later that night I decided to go. Well when I got there, I asked someone where Nate was and they said upstairs in one of the rooms. So I walked up there and..." my words got caught in the back of my throat and I felt some tears coming. "He was... with Larissa... and they were..."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Erin hugged me and I started crying again...

"That's why I hate him so much... he was my everything, and I thought we were perfect... but things change... anyways, as soon as I opened the door my mouth dropped and he started making up a bunch of excuses and I slapped him and told him it was over and left... ever since, he's changed into this horrible person... he was never like the way he is now."

"Ash, I'm so sorry... I had no clue that's what happened..."

"So how'd you find out?"

"Oh, I saw you two together that summer you were together."

"The thing is... I... I think I might still have feelings for him. That's why I treat him the way I do... I'm avoiding them. Because I don't want to get hurt again." I looked over at my phone. "He called me earlier... but I don't know if I should call him back."

"Call him. Talk to him about it. Maybe there is an explanation for what he did."

"It doesn't matter anymore, it was 3 years ago. But... I think I'm going to call him..." I sighed. "Now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided I hate this chapter. Ha. It's pretty much just a filler, telling you what happened. Btw, how many of you are kicking yourselves now that you know? Ha. Sorry this chapter sucked, I really don't like the turn out but I said I'd post today, so yeah. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this series really... well I kinda do. But not really. Anyways, the song that I quoted was, Forget by Demi Lovato. I love it :).


	11. Chapter 10

*Nate's P.O.V*

I woke up the next morning and walked downstairs. Shane was eating some cereal and Jason was reading the paper. I grabbed my phone off the counter and decided to text someone. As I was going through my contacts I came across Ashley. All the events from last night. I wanted to make sure she was ok, even if she didn't care, so I texted her. I closed my phone and saw Jason staring at me.

"What?"

"Who you texting?"

"No one…"

"So Shane tells me that the part got a little out of hand last night…"

I glared at Shane for even talking to Jason about it. "I guess…"

"He told me about David and Ashley. And that you pretty much saved Ashley's life…"

"Yeah, I guess I kinda did…"

"Nate…"

"What?" I asked him.

"You still like her don't you…"

"Why wouldn't I Jason? We were perfect… why did I have to be so stupid!"  
I started pacing around the living room, cussing myself out under my breath. Shane and Jason watched me then it hit me that they didn't exactly know what happened.

"You guys are probably wondering why we did break up aren't you?"

Jason looked at me. "Ya think? All we know is that you 2 were in love then one day you said it was over."

"The total and complete truth is that… I got drunk at a party and cheated on her…" I looked up at my brothers. They had looks of anger and frustration on their faces.

"You did what?" Jason yelled at me.

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing! I… I almost had sex that night…"

"With who?" Shane asked me.

"Larissa…" I looked up at them and Shane looked confused… and Jason looked disappointed.

"Nate, you were 15 when you dated her. You were drunk at 15. I-" I cut him off.

"I think someone had spiked my drink, because I didn't drink that night…"

"I'm really disappointed in you Nate." Jason said.

"Listen, I know I screwed up. I've had to go through the past 3 years with the girl I still lover hating my guts with a passion. And covering up those feelings…"

"So wait. You're telling me that you became the bad boy just because you were trying to hide the feelings you still had for Ash?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah… cause I wanted to get over her. But it never worked because every time I saw her… all those feelings resurfaced. I miss her… and it's all my fault I lost her. I wish there was something I could do to get her back."

"Nate, if we find out anything-" I cut off Shane.

"Never mind, I'm gonna go take a nap." I walked upstairs and laid on my bed. I opened my drawer and lifted up the wood panel in the bottom of it, revealing a secret spot where I kept pictures… of me and Ashley. I pulled out one and smiled at it. She was the best thing that had ever happened in my life and because of my stupid mistake, I lost her. She hates me and I love her… it sucks. I soon fell asleep but was awoken a few hours later by the sound of a familiar, but no longer common ringtone. It was Ashley's. I looked at my phone confused and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Nate… its Ashley… can we talk?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

I'm uploading a few chapters right now :)

Again sorry they are so short


	12. Chapter 11

*Ashley P.O.V*

I picked up my phone and called Nate. Half of me was praying that he wouldn't answer but the other half was. It rang 3 times and I figured he wasn't there but those thoughts were bumped out when I heard a groggy "Hello?" on the other end.

"Oh, um hey Nate it's Ashley... can we talk?"

"Oh, yeah... what's up?"

"I mean like, your house... or my house... or the park or something."

"The park in 10 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

"K, I'll see you there."

I hung up the phone and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt and threw them on. I grabbed my shoes and put those on too. While I was walking down the stairs I put my hair into a messy bun. I left the house, and locked the door. My parents weren't home, as usual, so I had no time I needed to be home. I put my hands in my pockets and started walking towards the park.

*Nate's P.O.V*

After Ashley called me, I threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. I slipped on my converse and ran down the stairs. Before I could get out the door Jason stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Ashley at the park."

"Fine, but don't be out too long"

"Ok Jason, can I go now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

I opened the door and started walking to the park. I was nervous, anxious, and excited. Maybe I could finally let her know how I still felt about her. I started slowing my pace when the park was in view and I saw her sitting on a bench. She was wearing sweats and a sweatshirt. But she still looked gorgeous. I slowly walked up to the bench and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and I smiled. Her brown eyes were so warming, so inviting. I couldn't tell what vibe they were giving off. She scooted over and tapped the bench next to her. I sat down and looked at her. She had brought one leg up on the bench so she was facing me. She looked down at her lap and wouldn't make eye contact. I was about to say something until she stopped me.

"Why'd you do it?"

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at me with her eyes watering. "Why'd you cheat on me?"

I looked down. Even though it was 3 years ago, I was totally ashamed of it. I had hurt the one person in my life that meant so much to me. "I don't know... I was drunk... I didn't know what I was doing." I looked up at her and she stared right back.

"You were drunk?"

"Yeah... I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Yeah me too."

"But I was drunk, so I didn't know what was going on."

"Do you expect that to make it ok? That you were drunk? Am I supposed to be like 'Ok that's fine, he didn't know.' Yeah, that's NOT going to happen Nate. I can't believe you went out and got drunk! You promised you wouldn't be like that... and I thought you loved me."

"I did! And I still do! Ashley I miss you!"

"Well you sure don't act like it!"

"That's because I'm covering my feelings! I've never loved someone like I love you!"

I could see the tears lingering in her eyes. I didn't want to see her cry because of me again. "How can you even say that Nate. You broke my heart and instead of trying to fix it, you became the biggest man whore of the school. You started having sex with any girl that you coudl get your hands on the worst part? You treated me like a piece of shit. Do you know what that's like? To have the person you LOVED and that loved you do that?"

"You treated me like that too!"

"Can you blame me? The next day at school you were a COMPLETE douche bag to me and bragging to your friends about how you 'scored big time' with Larissa. Do you know how much that hurt me? To see you not care about me or my feelings just try to be cool in front of your new friends."

She was right. I remember that day. I looked up at her and saw a single tear slide down her cheek. "Ashley, I'm sorry... I really-"

"Save it." She choked out. She got up and looked at me. "Have a nice life Nate." With that she walked away. I looked down at the bench. That did not go like I had planned... and unfortunately, she was right about everything. I slowly got off the bench and walked back to my house. I wish she could see how much I love her... but how?

_"I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles, and hopeless dreams come true  
You made the heavens and the stars  
Come on how hard could it be  
To make her love me."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so. I just gotta let you guys know that I have this thing I like to do and it involves having song quotes in every chapter. I'll let you know what songs they are but yeah :)  
It's kinda what I'm known for ha.

**Song in this chapter  
To Make Her Love Me: Rascal Flatts**


	13. Chapter 12

*Nate's P.O.V*

I watched her walk away and buried my head into my hands. I slowly got up and walked home. I had lost her. Again. I put my hands in my pockets and walked back to my house. When I got home, I looked down the street and saw Ashley walking into her house. I sighed and walked into mine. Jason was in the living room and he looked up at me.

"Hey buddy how'd it go?"

"It didn't. She still hates me. She doesn't think I love her..."

"Well you did cheat on her-"

"Not helping Jason. I just... still love her so much. I wish she could see that."

"Want my advice on how to let your feelings out?"

"What?"

"Write it down. I do it all the time and it really helps."

"Like a song?"

"Kinda... or just your feelings."

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna write a song." I said to him.

"Whatever. But Nate, it really does help. But it's your choice. I'm going to bed. You should too, you've got school tomorrow." Jason patted my shoulders as he walked up the stairs. After standing there for a good minute I followed him and went up into my room. I sat on my bed and took out the pictures again. We had so many... all the good times me and Ash had together. I really did miss her. I looked at the notepad on my dresser and the pen by it. I didn't want to exactly write a song, but what other choice did I have? I grabbed the pad and the pen. I let my hand guide me as I wrote down the words on the paper. Before long, it was almost midnight. I put it down and went to sleep.

*Ashley's P.O.V*

I ran home, crying. Why I was crying, I didn't know. I really thought I was done crying over him, but apparently I was wrong. I got to my door and shoved the key into the slot. I turned the knob and ran up to my room. Once I opened the door I jumped on the bed and cried into my pillow. I saw my ipod sitting on my dresser and turned it to one of my playlists. It started playing and I softly sang along.

_"Here I am once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see these tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes."_

It was currently one of my favorite songs. It reminded me of Nate and how he broke my heart. It sounds like a weird reason to like the song, but I did. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on my bed. I soon fell asleep, not awaiting school the next day.

I missed my alarm the next morning and got up late. I was fantically running around my house, getting ready. I got out the door with 20 minutes to get to school... and I had to walk. Well in this instance, I ran. I got to school just before the first period bell rang, thankfully. The day went by as usual, except Nate wasn't talking to me at all. I'd occasionally see him looking at me during lunch or our last period class but hey, it's Nate, I was used to it. I went to volleyball practice after school and I must have still been mad at Nate because my spikes and serves were better than normal. I was exhausted after practice and I started walking home. "I really need a car..." I thought to myself. I heard a car coming up behind me and I turned around. Of couse the driver of this car, was Nate. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He pulled along side me and rolled down his window.

"Need a ride?"

"No I can walk" I said to him without looking at the car.

"You look really tired. Just let me give you one ride."

"No Nate, I'm fine."

"Ashley, I'm not leaving until you get in the car."

I stopped walking and looked at him. He patted the passenger seat and I rolled my eyes... again.

"Fine..." I said while opening the door. Once I closed it he started driving towards my house.

"So... what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that involves you."

"Oh... well I-"

"Nate listen, I might have agreed for you to give me a ride to my house, but that doesn't mean I like you again. You broke my heart, and I can't just forget that." I said to him. He looked hurt when I said that but I just shook it off. We drove the rest of the way in silence and soon arrived at my house.

"Listen, if you change your mind-"

"Nick, give it up. We aren't going to date again. You changed Nate... and I'm done with you." I got out of the car and walked into my house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song in this chapter  
Behind These Hazel Eyes: Kelly Clarkson**


	14. Chapter 13

*Nate's P.O.V*

_"Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember."_

I watched Ashley walk into her house. I really wish she could see how much I still loved her. Once she closed her door and was inside, I looked down at the wheel and pulled out of the driveway. I drove next door to my house and walked up to the front door. Before Shane and Jason could say anything when I got inside, I went up to my room and shut the door. I threw my bag onto my bed and laid down next to it. While I was staring at the ceiling, I was thinking of ways to win Ashley back. Then finally, a plan hit me. I jumped off my bed and walked to my window facing Ashley's house. Actually, Ashley's room. Our windows were across from each other so Ashley's normally kept her blinds closed, except for today they weren't.  
"Perfect it's almost like it's fate that this works" I thought to myself. I saw her come into her room. She threw her bag on her bed and sighed. Then I heard the faint sound of a phone ringing. I saw her look down at hers and cock her head to the side. She reached down for her phone and answered it. I couldn't hear what she was saying because we were too far away. She started smiling while talking to this person and I could make out the word "yes". Yes? Yes what? What was she saying yes too? She smiled again and hung up the phone. She continued to smile as she fell to her bed. I got up and walked back to my bed, defeated. I really wanted to know who she was talking to... was it Erin? David? Jake? I sat down on my bed and thought about how I never finished the song I was writing. I looked at my bed side table and saw the notebook sitting there. I grabbed it and continued writing the song. Before long, I had the song finished. It was pretty good for someone who hates writing anything. I saw that it was 5:30 so I went downstairs to grab some food.

"Hey guys" I said to Jason and Shane while I went for the food closet.

"Hey Nate" Shane said, his eyes still glued to the T.V.

"How's it going with Ash?" Jason asked. That got Shane's attention and he turned around.

"Ash? Ashley Williams? You still like her!" Shane said.

"Um yeah duh?" I told him.

"Oh... I had no clue..." Shane said while slowly turning around. What was his problem?

"Anyways, how's it going with the whole 'getting back together' thing?" Jason asked. I saw Shane sinking into the couch. I shrugged and looked back at Shane.

"Not good, she says she doesn't want to get back together."

"Well, do something to get her back"

"Jason she will NEVER get back with me!"

"Yes she will just give it time."

"I, I'm going upstairs." Shane stuttered. I watched him get up and leave and walk upstairs.

"What's his problem?"

"I dont' know. He's dumb, just ignore him. Oh, did you finished that song?" Jason asked me

"Yeah I did..."

"Can I hear it?"

"I don't think so it's not that good."

"Ok well when you want to let me listen, just come see me. I'm gonng go watch some T.V. in my room."

And with that Jason left. I stayed downstairs and ate my food. I kept thinking about Ashley and if I will ever get her back. I walked up to my room and actually decided to do homework. At around 7 o'clock, I heard Ashley's front door shut. I got up and looked out the window and saw her walking to the car outside. I watched her get in and drive away. Where was she going? I shrugged it off, figuring it was just to Erin's or something but of course, I was wrong... because around 11 I was woken up by a car door slamming shut. I got up and saw Ashley and some guy that I didn't recognize walking up to her door. He kissed her cheek and gave her and hug and she walked inside her house. He did a fist pump when he turned around. I couldn't believe it. Ashley wasn't with Erin... she was on a date.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! Ha. Wh odo you think it is?

**Song in chapter  
Whenever You Remember: Carrie Underwood**


	15. Chapter 14

*Nate's P.O.V*

She went on a date. A date. I couldn't believe it. I sunk down my wall and sat on my floor, just staring at the wall in front of me. I wanted to beat the shit out of that guy. Ashley was MY girl. Well, not MY girl, but she should be. Who was that guy she was with? I walked back to my bed and laid down. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the front door open and close. Who the crap was that? I crept towards my door and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I slowly opened my door and saw Shane sneaking into his room.

"Shane?" I whispered. He jumped and looked back at me.

"My gosh Nate you scared me!" he said.

"What are you doing?"

"Going into my room..."

"Well where were you?" I said. I saw Shane gulp.

"Um... I was... at uh... a friends house. Yeah, a friends house."

"Ok?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. I knew he was hiding something. "Well, I'm going back to bed..." I said walking into my room. Shane was hdiding something from me... and I was detirmined to find out what it was.

The next few days I'd stay up and watch Ashley come home late with the guy. Of course, it was always too dark to see what the guy looked like. I found out though that he drove a 1965 black Chevy Malibu. Everyday I'd look for one at school but I never saw one. During those few days Shane was getting weirder too. Because right after Ashley and "mystery guy" got home, Shane would get home from "a friends house". At first I thought it was just a conscidence, but I was beginning to get suspicious. On Thursday night that week, I went up to the window to watch them... again. I was beginning to think of myself as a stalker or something. That night caused my stomach to chrun. Instead of the usual kiss on the cheek, the guy went straight for the lips. My mouth dropped as his hands wrapped around her waist and her hands moved to the back of his neck. The guy's hands moved down her back and stayed placed on her ass. He pushed her up against the side of her house and they continued to make out as my mouth stayed dropped. He groped her ass with both of his hands and rolled his hips up into hers. Soon Ashley pulled away, keeping her hands on his chest. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled and nodded. They both went their seperate ways, Ashley into her house and the guy to his car. I walked back to my bed, disgusted. Soon I fell asleep, not bothering to wait and see if Shane would come home soon too.

* * *

The next day at school I decided to see if I could get Ash to spill about this guy. During lunch I walked up to her.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Um... sure." She said. Erin got up and left. "Whats up?"

"What you doing tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Going out."

"With a guy?"

"It's none of your business."

"So thats a yes than."

"Maybe it is, what's it to you?"

"Maybe I want to know if your dating again!"

She stood up and looked at me. "Since you must know yes I am. But no, I'm not telling you who." She left and walked over to Erin at another table. I sighed and got up as well. After school. I walked home because Jason had taken my car that morning cause his is in the shop. I had left my house key at home so I had to use the garage. I put the code in to open the garage. As soon as the door lifted, my mouth dropped. Inside was a 1965 black Chevy Malibu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

No song. OOGH


	16. Chapter 15

*Nate's P.O.V*

My head was spinning. The guy's car was in my garage. The guy was Shane. I dropped my backpack and looked at the car. There was no way that this was a weird coincidence. When did Shane even get this car? I grabbed my bag and walked into the house, fuming mad. Shane was sitting at our kitchen table eating a sandwich. I threw my bag on the couch and he looked at me.

"Hey Nate," he said with food in his mouth.

"So Shane, what you been doing out so late this week?"

"I-I told you, I was at a friend's house."

"Was this friend named Ashley?"

As soon as I said that, Shane froze and looked at me. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Shane, I know you've been seeing Ashley behind my back!"

"How'd you find out?" Shane said standing up.

"Your car! I saw it leaving Ash's house, and it's not like it's a common car. When did you even get that?"

"Sunday. Man were you spying?"

"Maybe I was! God Shane I can't believe you!"

"Well sorry that I figured after 3 ears she was free."

"Still Shane! You knew I never got over her! I loved her so much how could you even do that to me!"

"Nate I've always liked Ash but I let you have her. Now it's my turn to have her."

"You're acting like she's a damn prize. You better not date her Shane."

"Too late cause I already am.  
I couldn't contain myself any longer. I lunged at Shane and threw him to the ground… or tried too. He grabbed my jacket and pulled me down with him. We were fighting on the floor when the door opened and Jason got home.

"What the? Shane, Nate stop!" he ran over and pulled us off each other. I brushed off my shirt and glared at Shane. "Now what is going on?"

"Shane's an asshole."

"Me? You're the one-"

"SHANE!" Jason screamed at him. Shane shut up and looked at me. "Why is Shane an asshole?"

"Cause he's dating freaking Ashley."  
Jason's eyes got wide and he slowly turned towards Shane.

"Dating? Ashley is the 'hot date' or… 'dates' you've been having all week?"

"Wait you told HIM you were dating and not ME!" I asked Shane.

"Yes ok! I called Ash on Monday and asked her out."

"Shane, I can't believe you. What about Nate?"

"My bad, I thought 3 years was enough time to get over someone." Shane said while crossing his arms. I lunged at Shane again, but this time Jason stopped me.

"Dammit Shane. Out of ALL the girls you could date you HAD to choose Ashley." Jason said.

"I've liked Ashley for a while now and I'm finally taking my chance with her. I don't care what either of you think of me, I'm not dumping her." After Shane said that, he left the room and went upstairs. Jason looked at me and sighed.

"Nate I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, Shane's a freaking douche."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm going upstairs." I grabbed a Diet Coke out of our fridge and walked up to my room. I sat down and decided to write another song. I soon had the chorus done, and continued to write until I heard Shane leaving for Ashley's. It was then that I decieded to spy… no matter how wrong it was.

_"I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
The day, you, slipped away  
Was the day, I found it won't be the same  
Oh"_

------------------------------------------------------

**Song in Chapter  
Slipped Away: Avril Lavinge**


End file.
